Mortal sins
by sephicloud98
Summary: A young man is forced to escape his abusive suroundings, but ends up in silent hill. Will he survive, or become this towns next victim? I suck at summaries, so please R&R. First fanfic ever


**First silent hill fic going here, so in your reviews, be as critical as you want. Really. I don't mind. Please R&R!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young man wept silently on the edge of his bed as he pondered his life. His eyes were incredibly swollen and raw, but these were the least of his pains. His wounds throbbed, his nausea overwhelmed him and he vomited all over himself. Rage consumed him. The boy drew a make-shift blade from under his mattress and slid it between his fingers feeling the sharp edges, fantasizing about the violent acts he could do with it. The thought almost made him laugh. Almost. "With this…I could…control…" with that comment, he burst back into tears.

Kyle never wanted to be abused. He was once a happy child. One with hopes and dreams, but now those dreams lay scattered before him, viciously ripped out by his soul-less kidnappers. He was being held captive somewhere…he had no clue. He hadn't so much as seen sunlight in two years. Every time they felt him…fondled him…he would grow numb and die a little more inside. He gripped the rusty blade and thought to himself, "Maybe if I did it while they were sleeping? When they couldn't feel any pain? Would God forgive me? Or would he even have any room in his glorious heaven for a sinner like me? Would he just turn his back on me like everyone else in this world has?"

His questions pecked at his mind like ravenous buzzards. It was then that he decided the risk was worth taking. He was going to escape. As hours passed, he wondered when he would make his move. His surroundings were still and silent. He crept out of his "room" as inconspicuously as possible. The place where he was held was more like a lifeless dungeon. Nothing but bricks, metal, darkness and silence. The same kind of atmosphere that could inspire men to lose their mind. Hell, for all he knew, he had probably gone mad years ago. Just the thinking of escaping the wretched place gave him courage to move on.

The blade shook in his hand as he snuck through the narrow hallway, cautious not to wake its residents. Then, he saw it. His ticket to salvation. The door was only a few steps away, and there was no one in sight. His pace quickened as well as his pulse, and he would be free in a few seconds, and then- SMACK! He tasted blood on his lip as he fell to the ground. His captor was standing before him, victorious. Kyle wasn't willing to let this bitch take him back down to his hellish quarters again only to be abused and assaulted. He was willing to fight, to die just for a chance to escape. He rose swiftly to his feet and as soon as he felt her putrid hands on him, he swung hard at her neck with his blade, not realizing what he was doing, and completely unprepared for the carnage that would follow.

She clumsily stumbled to the ground, blood spewing from her neck, as she gasped for air. Kyle was traumatized. He didn't even believe what he was witnessing. He just stood there. Dead inside. It was then when he busted down the door, and sprinted as fast as he could. His lungs burned, his chest ached, and he barely had enough energy to stand when he stopped running. He dropped to his knees and prayed. He cried to the heavens for forgiveness of his horrible sin. Emotionally fatigued and physically exhausted, he collapsed. For a few moments, the only sounds that existed were his heavy breathing and the faint sounds of trees blowing in the wind. The world was silent. Then the siren rang. The most hideous, blood-curdling sound imaginable. Reality turned to hell as walls fell to the ground in fleshy chunks and footsteps of people unseen appeared in the distance. With the one ounce of energy he had left, Kyle cried out to God in desperation,"…I'm…so..rr..y…" He then collapsed, at the mercy of his hellish surroundings.


End file.
